El Final de todo
by fashioOniztha
Summary: ¿Qué habría sucedido si Bella se tirara del acantilado? ¿Y si Edward estaba en lo cierto de que ella…?


**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Stephenie Meyer, este one-shot lo escribio mi melomana, estare subiendo algunos trabajos de ella aqui, asi como detras de la mascara xD los dejo con la historia_**

Tomé el teléfono móvil en mis manos y marque el único número que nunca olvidaría en toda mi eternidad, sabía que hacia mal, que no debía llamar pero ciertamente me sentía agobiado al no saber nada de mi Bella. Sabia imitar a la perfección la voz de Carlisle y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo una vez más con tal de escuchar su dulce voz o saber que ella estaba bien. Marqué, espere y dio tres tonos.

-¿Bueno?- Contesto la voz de un joven, la cual no me era familiar y sonaba triste y devastada- ¿Bueno?

-Umm- vacilé- Habla el Doctor Carlisle…. ¿Quién habla?

-Jacob Black- dijo a secas; Ese era Jacob el hijo del viejo Billy Black, pero ¿qué demonios hacia ahí? eso no era nada bueno- ¿Qué quiere?

-Esto…. Jacob... ¿Se encuentra Charlie?

-No….-contesto con acidez- El….el…está….-su voz se quebraba mas y eso me volvía loco- está en el funeral de Bella- soltó de golpe

No quise escuchar más, ni siquiera había colgado el teléfono móvil se hizo añicos en mis manos. Esto no podía estar pasando, no _"No es verdad" _ pensé, ella no podía estar muerta; si me había alejado era para que viviera, no para que... muriera. Ya nada importaba, todo estaba terminado, nada en este mundo haría que cambiara de decisión, y Alice ya lo habría visto... pero yo no podía seguir aquí, sin ella, sin mi Bella. Todo era mi culpa, nunca debí de haber accedido a que ella se enamorara de mí, no debí de haberme acercado a ella, y si eso no hubiera pasado ella seguiría con vida.

Mire desde el balcón del hotel barato en el que me hospedaba. Ya nada tenía sentido, todo el hermoso paisaje de Volterra, era oscuro y sombrío para mí, comenzaba a asomarse el amanecer del nuevo día, de una nueva aventura, pero el fin de mi existencia.

Ya había hablado con los Vulturi con anterioridad, haciéndoles conocer mi petición, por si ella moría, pero ellos se habían negado alegando que yo podría serles útil. Como si eso me importara ahora; no tenía sentido mi miserable existencia si mi cisne ya nos e encontraba en este planeta llamado Tierra. Ya que los Vulturi no habían aceptado mi petición, me vi en la necesidad de crear un plan exprés, para que ellos se vieran forzados a amatarme. Apenas comenzaba a amanecer, los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban por las colinas de Volterra, todavía tena tiempo para dirigirme a la torre del reloj.

Ya estaba claro, me expondría ante todos los espectadores el día de hoy al medio día y los miles de personas que me observaran sabrían de mi, y los Vulturi terminarían conmigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Salí corriendo a velocidad vampírica, sin importarme si me habían visto o no, si sabían lo que era o no sabían que había pasado por ahí, ya nada importaba, lo único que deseaba era reunirme con Bella. Atravesé la cuidad en menos de un parpadeo y frente a mí se encontraba aquel bello y majestuoso lugar; el cual sería sede del principio de mi muerte. Poco a poco la gente comenzaba a madrugar y a vestirse para la ocasión y salir a las calles un poco mas habitadas de Volterra; y el señor sol por su parte comenzaba a brillar a toda su potencia. Una vez más decidí ir con Aro esperando vanamente a que me concediera aquella petición.

-Querido Edward- proclamo- ¿Qué es lo que te trae de nuevo por acá?... ¡Ah! de seguro aceptaste la oferta de unirte con nosotros ¿verdad?

-No Aro- dije secamente- Vengo a pedirte lo que con anterioridad te pedí; quítame la vida

-¿Por qué tanto afan en eso?- interrumpió Cayo

-Ya no deseo seguir en este planeta- conteste

-¿Es por tu joven humana?- Pregunto Marco

-Me reservo mis motivos

Pero él tenía razón, era por mi dulce y amada Bella, por mi chica tan frágil y hermosa; estaba tan ensimismado con mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando Aro se levanto de su trono, y con paso grácil, y rápido se dirigió a mí; y me estrecho, y sin más motivos, lo supo todo.

-Edward, Edward, Edward- dijo separándose de mí y mirándome con sus ojos carmesí- Eso tarde o temprano tenía que pasar, si tu no decidiste tomar su sangre, no veo el motivo para matarte… ¿Porque mejor, no te quedas con nosotros como un huésped?

-No- negué lentamente con la cabeza y me aleje- Gracias por tu tiempo, con permiso

Me di la media vuelta y camine con paso lento hacia la salida de aquel lugar, mientras tanto Aro me grito desde su lugar:

-¡Edward!- llamo Aro, no quería escucharlo- no Jane querida, deja que se vaya.

Ningún otro Vulturi trato de detenerme, camine por los pasillos oscuros y fríos, hasta que me llevaran a la superficie. Ya ahí, afuera, se encontraba toda esa gente. Capas rojas por doquier; rojo… como la sangre… tan atrayente como mi Bella.

-¡Mami! Ya casi es medio día- dijo una pequeña

_"Perfecto" _pensé, medio día sería perfecto el sol; llegaría a su esplendor lo más fuerte posible, saldría de entre las sombras y todo terminaría.

Mi lucero se había apagado, mi noche ya no tenía estrellas, m i corazón dejo de latir, ya nada tenía valor para mí; todo en este mundo ya era basura. Mientras me desabotonaba la camisa, cerré los ojos y pensaba en los momento que viví con Bella; desde el primer momento que la vi en Biología, cuando la salve de James, cuando dijo que si quería ser mi novia sin importar lo que era, el baile de fin de curso. Todos esos pequeños, momentos, el verla dormir, todo eso era más que suficiente para saber que fue realidad.

El reloj dio la primera campanada. Mis ojos seguían cerrados, yo seguía inmóvil, con la camisa abierta de par en par; podía escuchar a la gente que me observaba y se preguntaba porque rayos tenía la camisa abierta, y lo descubrirían en unos instantes. Pensé en mi familia, sabía que les dolería, pero ellos sabían, mejor que nadie, que me dolería más vivir toda mi eternidad, sin ella.

_"Lo siento familia" _ pensé. Y a la segunda campanada me arroje a la luz del sol con los ojos cerrados. Todo paso tan rápido que en lo único que pude decir fue una cosa cien por ciento segura:

-Te amo Bella.


End file.
